Dragged Into
by Star-S2002
Summary: A prophecy was written in one of the poneglyphs: A weapon not from this world will hold powers that can shake the world and is accompanied by a chimaera who is its protector. Niña has her life turned upside down when she wakes up on the ship of none other than the Strawhat Pirates. How does she go home and why can't she remember what anime she was dragged into? Maybe ZoroXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Author: I apologize for the deletion of the previous Dragged Into story. But I hope you enjoy my re-written one, which is this one. I'm sorry again. Please enjoy and review in the end!**_

 _ **I don't own anything except this plot and my OC.  
**_

* * *

The world seemed to be spinning as I felt the water pull me upwards. But somehow, beneath the dark sea, I felt at home and safe. The waters caressed me all around as if telling me everything was alright. Nothing was wrong.

 _Where am I?_ I wondered because my surroundings were still blurred from my sleep. I felt the tug again, but harsher and I realized I couldn't breath and the taste of salt in my tongue.

"Look up…" A voice had said. I didn't know why, but somehow I trusted it. The sight finally became clear when I looked up and I saw flashes of light above the waters. The need for air finally snapped me out of my blank state and I knew I was drowning. I pushed against the waves, moving both my arms and legs upwards, reaching for the surface. I gasped for the air when I finally got to the surface, taking deep breaths, but the world above the waters was even harsher to me than the sea below as the thunder roared and flashes of lightning blinded my sight. I tried to call for help, but the waves crashed me from above and I fell back into the darkness.

* * *

After the violent storm subsided, a familiar ship is seen on the now calm sea and a certain crew was louder and livelier as ever.

"Luffy! What were you thinking jumping into the sea like that?!" Nami yelled, hitting the captain again on the head. Luffy pouts and rubbed his sore head which already had tons of bumps.

He seemed uncertain of his words as he looked at the calm, vast sea. "I thought I heard a voice though…so I-" Nami growled, cutting him off and continues to scold him.

Brooke laughs, his familiar 'Yohohohoho!' carried by the wind, "Such a violent storm! Good thing I didn't die! Wait… I AM already dead! YOHOHOHOHO!" He then does his 45 degrees angle at the side of the ship which no one was even looking at. Frankie sighs, looking at the damages of poor Thousand Sunny done by the violent storm then turns to Chopper and Usopp who were waiting for his words.

He scratches the back of his head, "Sorry, Ussop, your plants were thrown off by the wind but you can still plant more." Ussop nods his head then Frankie turns to Chopper, giving him a thumbs up, "The medic room will be fixed, don't worry about it!" Chopper sighs in relief.

"Thank you, Frankie!"

Throughout the storm, the only one who didn't seem to be of any help was Zoro. He had managed to miraculously sleep through it and he even seemed to escape Nami's brutal wrath thanks to Luffy's idiocy.

Sanji gives the cup of herbal tea he had just made after the storm ceased to Robin who was sitting down on a recliner chair deep in thought as she stares out the sea, something in her stomach made her nauseous and she didn't know why.

"Thank you, Sanji." She smiles and Sanji, as per usual, flew in a cloud of hearts, saying stuff about going into the gates of hell for her. But Robin continues to stare out at sea, wondering why she felt so nervous.

A memory resurfaces in her mind from her younger years and Robin frowned, taking a sip of the herbal tea to calm her nerves. She pursed her lips and looked at her reflection through the tea. It couldn't be true though… Professor had told her it was just a myth created by lunatic people. It was a fake to begin with because a real poneglyph couldn't be destroyed.

She sighed, staring out at the sea again. Her brows creased in concentration. Was she just thinking too much about it? She looked at her crew then back at the sea, the memory still in her mind. She sighed again, taking another sip.

The sun was still covered by the thick clouds, but this time it didn't seem to look like it was going to rain. Nami sighs, looking at the log poses on her wrist; all seemed to be erratically moving and it worried her, did that mean all the islands were too dangerous? She looks at the monster trio who were lounging around (except Sanji who was serving snacks) then back at the log poses. She didn't need to be worried, she just needed them to get to an island. That was her job after all.

"Oi, oi, guys! There's a boat in front of us!" Frankie called behind the wheel and Nami looked over, squinting her eyes at the horizon and he was right. There was a boat just a few miles from them, but… why was it shining?

Before Nami could ask, Usopp was already looking through his sniper goggles to see what was shining.

Nami leans over to him, "What do you see, Usopp?" The others as well were curious as they stared at the sniper, waiting for his words. Usopp's jaw dropped when he saw what was on the boat then gasped.

Luffy was grinning as he looked at Usopp excitedly, "What is it?! What is it, Usopp?!"

"It's gold! A mountain of them!" There were different kinds of reactions on everyone's faces, but the most evident reaction was that they finally got some loot. Everyone was quick to move as Nami began instructing them.

"Frankie, steer the ship towards that boat! Don't lose it!"

"Aye, aye, SUPER!"

"Zoro, Usopp, pull down the sails! We need to get more wind to get there!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Chopper, make sure that there aren't any other ships heading towards it!"

"Aye, aye, Nami!"

"Yohohoho, I'll be playing the violin to commemorate this event!" Brooke grabbed his violin and started to play in the center while everyone else was running around. Robin smiled and decided to join them, using her Hana Hana no mi to try to create wind. Luffy was just jumping around, excited to see the gold.

* * *

*Somewhere in the New World*

On a spring-summer island, inhabited by local people, an earthquake happened. It was unexpected, but short so no one had gotten injured or hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" The town's mayor of the island shouts, slowly standing up from the ground still shaken from the sudden movement. Everyone nodded and whispers started to break out. The mayor clears his throat and everyone looks at him. He was a bald, chubby bearded man and was well-respected by everyone who lived on the island.

"Get back to work now! This was just probably an aftershock from an underwater volcano we found weeks ago." Everyone seemed to take his word and went back to their usual business, but most kept whispering not believing the mayor's words.

The mayor sighed and looked up at the mountain. He was worried. It had been 10 years since… He shook his head and put back his friendly smile on his face and went back to his usual business, see if he can be of any help with his people.

Now, the people didn't notice that after the earthquake, a huge boulder near the top of the mountain began to crumble and a chilled, yet charred metallic door was seen. A sinister darkness began to leak from the cracks on the rusted metal, making the cracks even bigger.

* * *

*Back to the Strawhats*

It was weird how the boat didn't move from its spot even thought there was no anchor to hold it, but who cares?! Mountain of gold coins, people!

Nami ignored the weirdness of this and glared at Luffy, "Don't. Drop. A. Single. Coin." Luffy nodded seriously and Nami sighed, pointing towards the direction of the boat and the captain giddily jumps of the ship and lands on the boat causing the gold on the top pile to almost fall into the sea.

"I SAID DON'T DROP ANY OF THEM!"

"Sorry!"

The ones who were scavenging the boat were only Luffy and Sanji, seeing that having too many people on board might make the boat sink so Nami didn't want that. Everyone else on the ship started to talk about what they wanted to buy, but Robin had other problems when she looked at the words written on the side of the boat.

 **The day has come,** let's all set sail!

The growing nervousness was worrying Robin as she read the first set of words. It might have looked normal and friendly towards the others, but somehow those words felt like they were directed to her. Did it mean something? Robin sighed as a headache came and she held her head in her hand. Is she thinking too much about it?

Luffy was singing as he threw the gold coins into the sack Nami gave him, a cheeky grin on his face as he thought about what to buy.

"I'm definitely going to get that statue I wanted for Merry…" He then looked towards Sanji who was throwing the coins into his sack as well, "Sanji, what are you going to buy with your money?" Sanji stopped and scratched the beard of his chin, thinking thoughtfully about what to buy.

"Well, I was thinking-" He turned to answer Luffy, but he was already in his own world.

"Statue~! Statue~! Gonna buy a statue~!" He sang and Sanji felt a tick mark on his head.

Without warning, he kicked Luffy into the pile of gold, yelling, "LISTEN WHEN I'M ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION!"

Nami gasped in horror as most of the coins started to drop into the sea. She glared at Sanji, "You idiots! You are wasting my gold!"

"Nami, it's our gold…" Usopp says, slightly nervous but the glare on Nami's face made him back off in fear that she'd start attacking him.

Luffy didn't feel any pain when he was kicked through the pile of gold, but somehow he found himself in a room. He looked at the huge hole that was made and saw the gold outside. _This must be the cabin of the boat…_ Luffy thought as he took a look around, scratching the back of his head. A growl made him whip his head to see a dog, its teeth bared at him. It was a brown pitbull, having a height of 21 inches (just right at the knees of Luffy), and its eyes were colored green.

Now before Luffy could say or do anything, the dog jumped and almost took a bite out of Luffy's arm but Luffy was fast enough to dodge. He glares at the dog, using his Conqueror's haki, but the dog just growled at him even more ferociously. Luffy's eyes widened taking a step back in shock and the dog took this as a chance to attack, finally biting deep into the right leg of Luffy.

"OW!" Sanji heard Luffy yell from within the gold and he went to investigate what the idiot was doing.

"Is Luffy alright?" Chopper quickly asks being a doctor and all after hearing the sound, and Nami just nodded her head.

"Yea, he's fine. I mean, what could hurt him?"

When Sanji finally got through the hole, which he had kicked Luffy through, he saw his captain in a very sad state; let's just say the dog had gotten more attacks on him than Luffy did. The captain already had two bites that were bleeding and somehow his right eye was purple, while the dog suffered no damages except the bump on its head. Sanji took out a cig, lit it up, and then took a puff.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He shouted, quickly kicking the dog through the roof of the room. Before Luffy could explain, Sanji had already kicked him. He was about to start scolding him when the sound of slight movement from behind made him whip his head and he saw an unconscious woman lying on the ground; she had black hair that was strewn all around the place and was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and no shoes.

The navigator was even more furious when she saw something (she didn't see what it was) blasted through the gold, making more of her gold fall into the sea. _What the hell were those idiots doing?!_ Nami thought, tick marks appearing on her forehead and Chopper tried to calm her down, which was deemed unsuccessful by Usopp and Brooke when Nami just glared at Chopper.

When she saw Sanji coming out of the hole, she was about to start yelling but stopped seeing the girl in his arms. Chopper's doctor urges was quick to react when Luffy came out with severe looking injuries.

Usopp tilted his head, _How did Sanji bite Luffy's arm and leg?_ But that was a question that will remain unanswered for now as Chopper started to tend to both Luffy and the girl.

But everyone had the same thoughts going through their heads, why was there a girl in a boat filled with gold coins?

Let's ignore Brooke's perverted thoughts though. No one wants to know his.

* * *

 _ **Author: I'm sorry again for the deletion of the previous one... I really didn't know how to continue it and I felt like I completely destroyed it. I'm going to take it slow from now on so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again for reading and review! See ya.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: Here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review in the end!  
**_

* * *

Mariejois was the home of the most powerful people in the world, the Tenryuubito, otherwise known as the World Nobles. They are scorned and hated by the people in Shabaody, more so in the lands they've visited. It was by far the most beautiful, yet horrible place in the world. It is also the Headquarters of the Navy.

Lakes Ea walked down the quiet hall and marines quickly lined up on the sides to salute her, but she looked on ahead having a destination in mind already. Unlike the other World Nobles, Lakes Ea did not put up her hair and left her black, wavy locks flow behind her and her bright blue eyes shining with wavering determination. She stopped in front of a large door and lift up a shaking fist, and with solid confidence, gave a quick knock.

"Come in." The voice bellowed behind the room and she inhaled, pushing the door and entered. The door clicked behind her and she was left to stare in silence at the marine fleet admiral, Sakazuki also known as Akainu. He didn't look up from his deck, even though there was no paper on his desk and Ea felt her lip quiver.

She stepped forward, her left hand clenched on her chest, "S-Sakazuki, we really have to talk…" She notices his fist clenching and she stayed on her spot. Her eyes watered as she continued, "10 years… I haven't seen you for 10 years, Sakazuki…" Her heart clenched painfully and she cast her gaze down on the tiled floor. She wanted to say more, but if she did, she'd end up crying.

It was utter silence for a few minutes, no one dared to break it.

Finally, Sakazuki spoke.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ea…" His voice was soft and concerned, unlike the times how he'd rudely speak with others, and he looked up at the woman, his dark brown eyes softened. Ea felt her heart breaking and she looked up at him in horror. She dropped her hands to her side and sniffed, trying to brush it off and ignored the anger and sadness bubbling in her stomach.

"I-I'm sorry… I-It's nice to see you again, A- I mean, Fleet Admiral…" She turned and left, slamming the door hard. Sakazuki was again left in silence and he held his head in his hands as he felt a headache. _It's for her own good and mine as well._ He shook his head and grabbed the reports sent by his subordinate and began to read them, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

He sighed, pulling open a drawer that showed a picture of three people then slammed it back closed. It was a picture of a younger looking Sakazuki and Lakes Ea with a child who looked 10 years old smiling brightly.

* * *

I felt nauseous and a splitting headache when I woke up. I slowly sat up groaning, holding onto my stomach in pain. Did I eat too much pizza again? I yawned and stretched, rubbing my eyes then blinked in realization at my surroundings. I knew it was weird that my bed felt unusually soft! I stood to look around and saw some medical supplies lying about and assumed I was in a hospital of some sort and I picked up a familiar-looking blue cap that was on the ground. It was huge and had a red circle with an x. I placed it back down and went pass a mirror to wash my face with some water.

Huh?

I walked back to the mirror and took a closer look at my face… well, entire appearance. I still looked the same as before, but more 2d-ish. My black eyes were now slightly bigger and my black hair seemed to have gotten longer, it now reached my lower back.

Wow, I definitely must be dreaming to be in the anime world! I chuckled to myself and leaned closer to the mirror to see myself better.

*creak*

The door creaked and I whipped my head to see a small…reindeer? We stared at each other for a while and when I opened my mouth to speak, it 'eeped' and held the frame of the door with his body sideways staring at me. I blinked, was this guy trying to hide himself?

"A-Are you alright?" He asked and I looked down at my feet then at my hands.

"Err… yea, pretty much." The nauseous and splitting headache was gone after I overcame the shock of seeing a 2d me, but this was just some dream. I'll probably wake up sooner or later. And where have I seen this reindeer before?

I shook my head and knelt on the ground, spreading my arms to show that I wasn't a threat. "Hey, little guy or whatever you are, sorry if I startled you. What's your name?" I definitely saw him somewhere before… It's in the tip of my tongue, but I can't remember.

The little guy seemed to have dropped down his guard, "Uhm…you've been unconscious for a few days now… My name's Chopper." My brows furrow and I scratched my head. I've been unconscious for a few days? Eh, maybe part of the dream. It really seems interesting though, I should let it continue. I shrugged and decided to give a fake name.

"Well, nice to meet you, Chopper. My name is Kathrine, thanks for taking care for me." I stood up and looked around the room. "By the way, where am I?" Chopper stopped hiding? himself and started to fumble with his…uh…hooves.

"You're on our ship. We found you a few days ago on a boat." Chopper said and I tilted my head a bit. Our?

I walked up to him, "There're more of you?" More of Chopper is good. He looks really adorable too… Chopper nodded and ushered me to follow him. I felt a bit nervous, but nonetheless followed him out the door. The sudden light blinded me a bit and it took my eyes a while before I could finally see. The fresh wind and smell of salty water greeted me and I gasped at the sparkly, blue sea.

"Guys, she's awake!" I looked away from the awestruck sea and saw people gathering into the green deck. How is there grass on a deck? I shook my head. Dream, Niña, remember? I put on my best smile and waved.

"Th-Thank you for taking care of me…" I bowed and jumped back startled when I saw someone's hands grab the wooden rail and jump onto it. My eyes widened. Did his arms just stretch? The guy that suddenly, and unexpectedly, appeared before me grinned with his eyes closed.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My name's Monkey D. Luffy, I'm going to be the Pirate King!" His face was close to me so I felt his breath against my skin. Suddenly, I felt all the air vanish from my lungs and my blood went cold.

"Luffy, you're not supposed to tell everyone that!" A female voice yelled. More voices came, but my mind was elsewhere. The screws started to fit in my head and I put a hand on my head, feeling the sweat against my skin.

This is just a dream right? A dream, definitely a dream… I glanced from Chopper then to Luffy, they were busy talking to the people on the deck to notice me. Why does it feel so real…? I quickly pinched my skin and a shot of pain made me cringe but I didn't wake up, nor did I see the familiar darkness whenever I wake up from a dream.

I felt a hoof grab my hand and I snapped out of it, whipping my head at Chopper. He looked genuinely worried and I calmed myself, putting back my best smile.

"Sorry, what were you saying, Chopper?"

"You look pale, Kathrine… Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded and wiped the sweat off my brow.

"Yea, everything's just happening so suddenly…" My head started to ache and I sighed, shaking my head. This is too impossible… Definitely, impossible. There's an anime world? That's just a childish fantasy! I then looked down at Chopper. Or is it?

Chopper started to pull me towards the stairs, "Let me introduce you to everyone else! Don't worry they're all nice." I glanced over to the others on the deck who were staring at me curiously. Chopper stopped dragging when we reached them and I was glad Chopper was the one who introduced me because I don't think I trust my voice right now.

"These are my friends, Kathrine!" Chopper first pointed at an orange-haired girl.

"This is Nami." The girl waved and I waved back.

"Hey." Then pointed to the skeleton.

"Brooke." The skeleton quickly walked up to me and leaned over, I took a step back at this.

"Yohohoho, mind if you show me your panties?" A blonde guy with swirly brows quickly kicks the skeleton and I sweatdropped.

"Sanji." He gestured to the blonde and I smiled at him.

"Kathrine, the heavens must have sent you from above to send me into the gates of hell! And that I will do for you~!" I giggled, shaking my head. He seemed nice.

"Frankie." My eyes widened at the cyborg. My eyes were definitely stars as I stared awestruck at him.

"Ssssuppperrrr, nice to meet you!" He then struck a pose and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Usopp." A long nose guy grinned at me.

"Yo!" He waved at me and I waved back, smiling. Chopper then gestured to a woman with black hair.

"Robin." She nodded at me and I smiled back at her.

"And Zoro." My heart clenched making me feel confused as I stared at the green-haired guy. I gave him a hesitant smile because I was still confused and he nodded in acknowledgement.

I bowed, "Nice to meet you, everyone. Thanks for taking care of me for the past few days."

"No, no, don't worry about it." Nami waved it off laughing and I smiled. I'm really smiling a lot today huh…

I took a look around the deck, amazed and awestruck by the beautiful ship. I knew I watched this anime before, but what? The more I thought about it, the more painful the headache gave me. I sighed, giving up and saw Chopper calling for me with Usopp. I looked back at the sea and shrugged. I'll think about this later. I'm going to have some fun first.

I ran over to them and Usopp showed me all his trinkets that he said was from a Sky island, which I gasped over and over again. I laughed as Luffy put chopsticks in his nose and the bottom of his mouth and started to dance. Usopp and Chopper joined in the fray and all three were dancing while I just laughed and my stomach started to hurt from laughing too much. Brooke was playing a beautiful music as the three danced idiotically.

It's been a long time since I had fun like this…

* * *

Third Person's POV

Robin looked at 'Kathrine' as she goofed off with Luffy, already part of the idiot group in just a couple of minutes. She was suspicious of her, but 'Kathrine' made no malicious movements since she woke up. She just looked like a normal person having fun.

"You're suspicious of her as well, Robin?" She looked at Nami and shrugged. "It's a bit weird that she was in a boat filled with gold and she isn't even saying anything about it." Nami continued and Robin nodded. _Maybe 'Kathrine' had amnesia?_ 'Kathrine' gasped as Luffy showed her that he could stretch his arms, a childish curiosity in her eyes made Robin slowly drop down her guard.

"Maybe she doesn't remember yet." Muttered Robin and Nami nodded.

"Yea, you're right. Maybe she doesn't remember. I hope she doesn't." Robin chuckles as Nami walked away to go join Frankie who was currently stirring the ship. Robin continues to stare at Kathrine, but then decides to get a cup of coffee from Sanji in the kitchen.

 _It's nothing more than a myth, Robin. Don't believe in such a thing._ The professor's words echoed in her mind and she smiled.

 _It definitely is, Proffesor._

* * *

 _ **Author: Hope I did well. Wooh, I'm tired. Please read and review! Thank you for reading, bye~!  
**_

 _ **Its lily duh : Thank you for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: Chapter 3 here! Thank you for reading this story :) I hope you enjoy this!  
**_

* * *

'Kathrine' became a part of Luffy's idiocy as she begun to join in on the fray; chopsticks in her nose and down her mouth and she danced along with the three idiots (Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy) while Brooke laughed, playing his violin. Nami could only stare blankly at them as they goofed off the entire afternoon.

The navigator sighs and looks down at the log poses on her wrist; the middle was moving really erratic and the right only slightly while the left one became stable. She turns to Frankie who was taking the wheel, "Head west, Frankie. There's an island there that's safe. I hope there's a shopping market there, we really need to get some new stuff."

Frankie nodded, grinning, "Aye, aye!" Then he spun the wheel so the Thousand Sunny started to head west. Nami sighed in relief happy that Luffy was too busy to see what island they're heading to. _He'd probably get mad, but I'm tired of those dangerous islands!_ Nami thought, sending a glare towards her captain's direction.

Luffy waved at Nami and went back to playing around with 'Kathrine'.

"They sure are getting along." Frankie mused behind the wheel and Nami nodded, staring at 'Kathrine' suspiciously.

"Yea, its suspicious how she isn't freaking out that she's on a pirate's ship…" Frankie looked over towards Nami and shrugged.

"Maybe she likes pirates." _Impossible._ Nami thought. _No one likes pirates unless they save your life or you dream to become a pirate one day… She's acting too… normal like this is everyday life for her._

It's been a long time since she had so much fun and with others too! It just made her cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling a lot. _If only it were like this though._ Niña thought. _If only my world were like this…_

"Kathrine, Kathrine!" Niña snaps out of her thoughts and looks down at Chopper. "It's time for dinner! Sanji made some delicious casserole!" She grinned and nodded, following the reindeer to the dining room. But, seriously though, where has she seen this anime before? These people just look soo familiar.

So, the ship was anchored down and the group went to eat dinner.

The dinner was basically more like a battlefield in the eyes of Niña; Luffy kept trying to steal other people's food, Zoro kept drinking a lot of sake even when Sanji kept stopping him, Usopp got his revenge on Luffy for stealing his food (poor Luffy had eaten a bunch of spicy chili), Brooke was annoying but his music was nice to hear, and Franky… well,… Frankie was just putting some cola into his refrigerator… (which, by the way, is in his stomach). The only ones who seemed to look normal were Nami and Robin.

And Niña was having a hard time trying to keep Luffy from stealing her casserole.

Luffy had this begging look on his face, "C'mon, gimme some, Kathrine! Sanji won't give me anymore!"

Niña glared at him and growled, hugging the casserole close, "You already ate so many, Luffy! I am not giving this delicious casserole to you!"

Nami glanced at the group then Robin, "When did she become this close to Luffy in just a few hours?" Robin laughed at the scene and shrugged her shoulders, taking a bit of the casserole.

"Its nice though, isn't it?" Nami smiled and nodded.

When Niña finally escapes from Luffy, she decides to eat along with the normal people, Nami and Robin.

Robin chuckles at her tear-stained face, "Having fun?"

"Luffy took half of my casserole…!" Cried the girl, taking a seat beside Nami who sweatdropped.

"Err…Are you okay…?" Niña nodded and took a bite of the casserole. Nami sighs and decides to put down her guard, "Sorry for their rough-housing. Did they disturb you, Kathrine?"

Niña blinked and realized Nami was talking to her. "Oh! Uhm… not really. Its fun if its that way, it's been a while since I had fun…." Nami's eyes widened at the sad look on the girl's face as she glanced towards the lively part of the table. Nami was about to ask what she meant by that when Usopp pulled Kathrine away to talk about his Usopp factory. Did Nami imagine that? She shook her head and took a bite of Sanji's casserole.

Yep, 'Kathrine' was right. Sanji always did cook up some delicious food.

* * *

The full moon shined above the Thousand Sunny, casting a reflection against the sea waves. It looked beautiful to those who saw it, but what they saw after that caused chills down their spine. Only half the seas had experienced this phenomenon, but only few had seen it.

The full moon suddenly turned blood red, making the seas look like blood itself. But the group in the ship didn't notice the warning it sent as they were too busy having fun eating Sanji's delicious food even when the ship started to shake a lot. The waves thrashed against the sides of the ship making it change direction towards the north-east, but the ship wouldn't move from its position. The thing noticed this and immediately cuts the anchor so the ship had no choice but to go where the waves took it.

The group didn't notice all this happening at all.

The thing followed under the ship, letting the sea drag him along. It was a brown marine creature, which had dolphin-like features, except the sharp edged fin as it swam under the ship. Its green eyes glowed as it and the ship slowly, but steadily, approached a dark island.

* * *

*Somewhere in the New World: a few hours earlier*

It had been a few days since the earthquake incident, but nothing was going wrong. Yet the mayor felt this sense of malicious intent coming from the mountain. He glanced nervously and then looked at the papers in his hand. They were letters from the marines asking him to check on IT and he would. He checked on that thing without fear months before, but this malicious intent…

"Mayor, is everything alright?" The mayor snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see one of the townsmen, Kai. He was a handsome young doctor of the island; he had blue eyes, well-kept black hair, and a chiseled face. Too bad he was a bit dense and in the slow side.

"Y-Yes, Kai, everything is alright. I-I'm just going to head up the mountain for a little bit." Kai cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, giving the mayor a pleasant smile.

"Well, alright, Mayor. Good luck on your trip." The mayor sighed and glanced back up at the mountain again. He gulped and started to make his way to the path that leads towards the mountain greeting anyone who saw him. No one knew why the mayor would take a walk up the mountain, but they were used to it. He went up there and back down just once a month. Absolutely nothing wrong with just taking a walk, right?

*rustle*

The mayor flinched and spun to the sound of the rustle and saw a rabbit staring at him. He let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. What was he getting all worked up for? He just has to check on it then head back. Easier said than done. He continued walking and always jumped when he heard a sound only to see the animals staring at him like he was crazy.

It took 20 minutes for the mayor to reach his destination and he was already sweaty all over from climbing up the mountain. He stretched and heard his back crack. He's getting too old for this. He sighed and walked over to where it was. He froze and dropped the papers in his hands.

The door was cracked open.

* * *

 _ **Author: I enjoyed writing this chapter! Thank you again to those reading this! Its a bit short than the last, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. See you next weekend!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: I did say that I was going to update next weekend, but I got too excited so yea... 4th Chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it~!  
**_

* * *

*ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump*

All sounds around him had diminished and only the beating of his heart could he hear.

*ba-dump dump ba-dump dump*

Sweat had expelled all over his body as he stared wide-eyed in horror at the cracked door. The frozen ice had completely been taken over by the darkness and the crack formed a sharp-edged circle, black fog was still leaking from the huge crack and it was turning everything it touched into pure black. The darkness was slowly inching towards him and his legs shook beneath him.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He wanted to run and scream for the marines, but he felt frozen into place and he just stared gaping at the cracked door. His skin prickled at the sudden drop of temperature and he noticed that the day was slowly giving out into the night; the sun's golden hues were casting a bright orange onto the cracked door as if mocking him that that thing would get out as soon as the disappeared into the dark sea and it would be the end of him.

He had to get out of there.

The mayor suddenly felt a boost of adrenaline and he turned tail and ran back down the mountain, pushing through the branches and bushes that were in his way. He cared not that his clothes were getting torn and tattered and his skin was pricked and cut by the branches and thorns that he was not able to avoid. By the time he arrived at the town, everyone was already in their homes eating their dinner or getting some early sleep. His entire appearance was disheveled and he looked like he just escaped an attack from a wild beast as he stood at the center of the road.

Before he could shout for help, everything suddenly turned red and the mayor felt the words that he was about to utter get stuck in his throat. Paling in horror and fear, he felt the world spin around him. Memories from 10 years ago had started to resurface from his mind.

All the blood and horror he had experienced was about to happen again. He was going to lose another home. He was going to…

As soon as the world around him had turned red, it was quick to vanish as well and the color of his town had come back. The bile rose from his throat and he doubled over, vomiting the food he had eaten earlier. When his nerves had calmed and his adrenaline disappeared, the mayor took a deep breath in and out before taking off to his office to call for the Fleet Admiral Sakazuki.

* * *

*At Mariejois*

It had been a few days since Lakes Ea had visited Fleet Admiral Sakazuki and it pained him to see her talking so happily with her family members…and husband. The jealousy was burning within him as he turned away from the scene to head for the Gorosei.

His steps were loud and commanding and it made all the marines cower from his heated glare; the only ones who could ever look at him in the eye without shaking would be the vice-admiral Tsuru, Kizaru, the Gorosei, Monkey D. Garp, and the retired fleet admiral, Sengoku. But they never spoke eye to eye because of their differences of justice.

Childish laughter was heard behind him where the World Nobles were and consciously Sakazuki clenched his fist though he didn't notice the movement. He ignored all sounds as he walked down the hall towards the meeting room where the Gorosei were and he could faintly hear the sounds of an argument brewing behind the closed doors. Without even knocking, he made his grand entrance by slamming the door open with a deep scowl on his face.

The Gorosei immediately stopped their conversation and turned their heads to the angered Fleet Admiral; he was always like this the Gorosei noticed when he'd come visit them.

"Sakazuki, what is it?" The one who spoke was bald and extremely thing, but the way he stared made him look undeniably strong and a wooden sword was placed between his legs. Sakazuki had no reason to visit the Gorosei, but his feet had led him to them. The Fleet Admiral just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Have you thought of a way to get rid of the Strawhats?" Now Sakazuki still believed that the Strawhat Pirates were still a threat to the world by how ridiculously strong Monkey D. Luffy is and especially his connection with the revolutionary leader, Monkey D. Dragon. The Gorosei looked at each other and they sighed.

"We told you like last time, Sakazuki… they will be apprehended soon enough. Now leave." Sakazuki didn't want to leave, but he had no other reason to stay either. So he turned and left the Gorosei in thundering steps.

When the Five Elders were sure that the Fleet Admiral had left, they continued on their conversation.

"How are you sure that the weapon is here?" [ _ **Let's just call the Five Elders in first-fifth person, okay?**_ ] The second person asked the first person whose sword was still between his legs.

The first person intertwined his fingers together and leaned forward, "There was a report that the moon had turned blood red. That's one of the signs that it is here." The other four nodded then the third person sitting across the second person scratched his beard.

"How would we know what or who this weapon is?" The three looked at the first person awaiting his words.

He sighed, "A chimaera; an extinct animal from 800 years ago." Their eyes widened as they all took this information in.

The fourth person stood up in aggravation and shock, "That's impossible! I thought that this weapon was supposed to be a myth…! That poneglyph was destroyed years ago and even the Oharas have considered it a fake!" The fifth person was intently listening then he put up his left hand and all attention was on him.

"There have been reports that were considered false from the marines in the New World…"

"What reports?" The first person interrupted and the fifth sent him a glare.

"That people would say that they aren't from this world. Of course, the marines have just written this of as pranks, but what if those reports were actually true?"

Whispers then broke out from the other three.

"He's right."

"Impossible."

"…"

The first person held his sword thoughtfully then cleared his throat gaining the attention from the other four.

"Let's just say that it is true; that there is another world different from ours. Hypothetically speaking, that this weapon and the supposedly extinct chimaera came from that world?" The five stared at each other in silent debate; the silence thick with tension from each of their heavy stares. The second person then nodded followed by the third person then fifth… but the fourth person gave the first person a doubtful sigh before nodding as well.

"End of discussion then."

* * *

*With the Strawhat Crew*

Loud laughter came from the dining room as Luffy danced atop the table with Chopper and Usopp. Niña was laughing at them, her smile big and wide.

Zoro stared at 'Kathrine' with a suspicious glare, still debating in his head if she was actually friend or foe. It was dubious how she wasn't afraid of them at all especially that they were already infamous even to the Navy. Not only that,… she hasn't said anything about the gold that they stole from her. Zoro took a huge gulp from his glass.

Niña laughed at Usopp's joke and at the same time, ignored Zoro's glaring at her. Was he mad at her? What did she do? And why the hell was her heart racing?!

"Kathrine, do you like plants?" Usopp asked, taking a sit beside her, with a big grin on his face and Niña smiled, nodding.

"Yea, I love plants, more specifically, flowers. They're beautiful to look at." The glare was even harder now and she felt sweat trickling down the side of her face. Did he find out she lied about her name?! Her eyes widened at the thought and her heart quickened even faster, if that was practically possible.

Luffy jumped into the conversation, and by that, he literally jumped into the conversation. "Kathrine, do you like meat?" Niña startled from his sudden appearance almost fell from her seat.

She blinked at him and smiled, although hesitant, "O-Of course, I do… Just try to get into the conversation normally, okay? You scared me and…" Poor Usopp had his eyes bulged out and fell onto the wooden floor. She was glad she didn't. "Just don't do that again..."

Luffy nodded, taking a bite from the meat in his hand, "Uh-huh…" Yup, he definitely wasn't going to do that. Niña sweatdropped at Luffy's carefree attitude.

"Oi, Luffy! I told you stop stealing the meat!" Sanji yelled and Niña found herself laughing again as Luffy escaped from Sanji's furious kicks who accidentally stepped hard on Usopp's face. Definitely glad that it wasn't her.

Robin chuckled at the scene before her; Luffy circling around the table and Sanji trying to catch him, Usopp unconscious on the floor while Chopper was trying to help him, Franky suddenly posing and shouting 'super' loudly making 'Kathrine' laugh, and Zoro still drinking his sake. She took a sip of her herbal tea, which she let Sanji make after 'Kathrine' left Nami's side to talk with Usopp, and sighed in delight.

*tick tick tick tick tick tick tick tick*

The sudden sound almost made Robin drop her tea and she looked at Nami who was staring in horror at her wrist. Her eyes widened when she saw that one of the log poses was moving more erratic than the one in the middle, pointing to the east.

"T-The ship wasn't supposed to be moving! What's going on?!" Nami's sudden outburst caused the liveliness to quiet down and everyone stared at her in confusion.

Frankie scratched the back of his neck, "I already put the anchor down before we went to eat dinner, Nami. Usopp was with me when I did it." Before Nami could shout another word, a bumping sound against the front of the ship signaled them that they had landed on an island.

Everyone in the room was confused even Usopp woke up from his unconscious state to see what the commotion was about and they ran out of the dining room to see if they did land on an island. They did.

The waves splashed against the sandy shoreline, leaving in its wake wet sand. The island itself was what you would call a forest island. It didn't seem to be like either of the season islands and, Nami noticed, that this island wasn't supposed to be here.

"Weird… there wasn't island here until just earlier…" Nami muttered staring at her wrist, the log pose had settled down for the time being. Robin felt a chill run down her spine as she stared at this island; a memory resurfacing in her mind.

 _"Professor, tell me about the prophecy again!" A 7-year-old Nico Robin held up a book to Professor Clover._

 _He scratched the back of his head and took the book from Robin's small hands, "I thought you didn't like fairytales, Robin? What makes you so interested in a fake history?"_

 _Robin shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I don't know. It just does." Professor Clover sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the library, Robin followed suit just across from him._

 _"The prophecy states that a weapon not from this world will be sent here to destroy a demon created by those against them during the Void History. It will hold powers so destructible that it will destroy the world._

 _"There will be certain signs that will show when the weapon appears. Firstly, the chimaera…" Robin had heard of this story already 3 times, but she was still so engrossed by it. "The chimaera is an extinct creature that lived hundreds of years ago; it can take form of any animal in the world, extinct, mythical, and all real animals. Secondly, on the day that the weapon arrives, the night will have a full moon that will turn red as blood casting the color red for only a few seconds before disappearing. Third and lastly, an island will appear out of nowhere to activate this weapon's powers._

 _"Now, remember, Robin, this is just fake information carved on a fake poneglyph by lunatics. This is not real."_

 _Robin pouted, taking back the book from the Professor's hands, "Yes, Professor…"_

Why was she suddenly remembering this? A headache brewed and she ran her hands through her hair to ease it.

Luffy awed at the island, a certain twinkle in his eyes as he grinned mischievously at his crew. Nami and Usopp noticed this and gave him a sharp glare.

"No, Luffy! This is island is too suspicious! We can't just go in there!" Nami shouted, pointing at the suspicious island and Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke nodded.

The sparkle in his Luffy's eyes grew brighter, "Oh~? The island is mysterious, you say? I smell adventure!" He had changed the word 'suspicious' to 'mysterious'.

Nami sulked in a corner, "I continue to wonder why I even joined this crew in the first place…"

"Ugh! My can't-enter-islands disease is acting up again!" Cried Usopp clenching his fist on his chest.

"Me too! Me too!" Chopper and Brooke yelled, clenching their fists on their chests as well.

Niña stared at the island and felt something pulling her towards it. She was scared, but her curiosity was stronger.

"I'll go with you, Luffy. I'm quite curious about this island." Luffy didn't notice the solemn way she spoke and just cheered happily that at least she wanted to go on an adventure. Robin felt the nervous anxiety eating in her stomach so she decided to go as well.

"I'll go too." She spoke, eyeing 'Kathrine' in the corner of her eye. Nami gasped in horror and she grabbed Robin's arm.

"No! Don't leave me, Robin!" Robin chuckled and brushed Nami off.

"It's alright, Nami. You have Sanji-kun and Franky with you." Hearing that reassured Nami by a little bit and she let go of Robin's arm.

"I'm coming too." Zoro said, shocking the majority of the crew at his sudden interest.

"Zoro, you're coming as well?" Luffy asked and tilted his head wondering why the swordsman would want to go with them on an adventure. He'd usually want to sleep at these kinds of stuff.

Zoro nodded and had jumped over the ship first, landing onto the soft sand; his shoes sinking into the wet surface. The other two followed suit, but Niña just leaned over the side of the ship, glancing nervously at the height.

Luffy noticed this and looked up at her, "Kathrine, aren't you coming?"

Niña felt a tick mark on her head and she yelled, "I'm sorry that I'm not monsters like you! I'm a normal human being!" Why'd she yell that they were monsters? Her head started to hurt as she thought about it.

Zoro sighed and turned towards her, putting out his hands, "Jump and I'll catch you." Okay, was that supposed to reassure her?

Niña glared at him and stood on the side of the ship, "If I die, I'm going to haunt you forever." And with that and without hesitation, she jumped. The air blew against her as she fell to what she felt like was her death. She closed her eyes feeling the ground closing on her and hoped that it was going to be painless if the swordsman was unable to catch her.

Instead of the sand, she felt hands grab onto her pulling her close towards their chest. Her heartbeat quickened as she stared wide-eyed at Zoro's face, which was too close for comfort. When she realized that she was safe and alive, she got off of Zoro's arms and she knew her face was in the color red.

"Th-Thanks…" She cursed herself for stuttering and stomped away towards the forest, humiliated and embarrassed. Zoro blinked at her then turned towards Luffy and Robin.

"What did I do?"

* * *

The body within the cave made no movements even as the full moon's light shone just few meters away from him; the only thing seen was his legs which his feet was locked onto the ground by hardened magma. His fingers twitched as a sudden flash of light focused on him and he took a long gulp of air. How long has it been since he saw the light.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Kai shouted, looking through the darkness with his flashlight which could only show a few feet in the dark.

He had been curious about the mayor's adventures up the mountain months ago and decided to check what it was that made him go up there once a month. Seeing the cracked door intensified his curiosity and he regretted the fact that he only brought a small flashlight that he used to check his patient's mouth.

There were no movements in the dark so Kai took this as a sign to enter in the mysterious darkness. There was this tension in the air that made him hesitate to enter, but his curiosity was stronger than his hesitation and he took a few steps into the darkness. His measly flashlight was of more use in the black darkness as the moon's light could only show a feet into it.

As he took a few more steps into the darkness, he starts to notice a silhouette of a person sitting on a chair and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that you mayor? What are you doing in this darkness anyway?" Kai didn't know why, but he felt scared as he approached the silhouette. He hadn't noticed it before, but he noticed it now. The full force of different emotions blew against his trembling form, anger, hatred, malicious intent, and hunger. Even though the warning bells in his head were ringing, he still walked closer to the silhouette until he gasped dropping his small flashlight onto the dusty ground.

A man, whose skin was very pale that his veins were clearly seen and hair black as the night, sat in what looked like a chair. What horrified the young doctor were the bruises and cuts on the man's pale skin and his doctor instincts took over and had ignored the warning bells in his head. He searched around the darkness and grabbed a huge rock to try to break the hardened magma on the man's feet.

He didn't notice the darkness that swirling around him because he was so engrossed on trying to save the injured man. But as soon as both of the man's feet were free, a loud howling laughter echoed in the dark cave. Kai, startled, looked up and saw the man grinning down on him maliciously and he began to notice the darkness that circled him. The light his flashlight gave only showed half of the man's body that was still sitting upright on the chair, but Kai could already see the glowing red eyes staring at him.

Before the young doctor could even scream, his blood had spattered onto his flashlight and it flickered then turned completely off engulfing the entire cave into the darkness.

Soft steps were heard from inside the cracked door and the young doctor walked out with a pleasant smile on his face and made his back down into his home town. But instead of the color blue, his eyes glowed dark red and he licked his lips which were stained red.

" **It's been too long since I took a taste of life. I almost forgot how delicious it is.** "

* * *

 _ **Author: That's about it for now. Thank you for taking your time to read this. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! See ya~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for not updating! Also, happy new year guys!**_

* * *

Okay, this was bad. Very, very bad. Niña had tears running down her face as she walked through the dark, eerie forest alone.

Wondering what to happened to everyone else? Well…

*30 minutes ago*

It was complete and utter silence as the four walked through the forest. At first, Luffy was really excited when they entered, but had gone quiet after walking for a few minutes and not encountering anything exciting and adventurous.

"This is boring. I wanna go back to the ship." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Zoro glared at his captain, "Shut it, Luffy. It's your fault that we can't go back to the ship in the first place!" Due to his enthusiastic state, he ran head first into the forest after Niña and they were currently lost. Luffy sticks his tongue out and Zoro felt tick marks on his head. Niña was glad that Robin stopped them before the two really fought.

"Let's just calm down and keep walking…" The two glared at each other, but still nodded. Then a few seconds later, a light fog that covered their feet began to slowly rise and became even denser. Only Niña saw this though, the others did not see the fog.

Niña took a step back, "Uhh… Robin, what's happening?" Luffy looked confused and tilted his head to the side.

"Katherine, what do you-" Robin stopped him, using her flower-flower fruit and covered his mouth with her hand that came out of his straw hat.

"Let's just keep walking…" The three nodded, but the two (Zoro and Luffy) were confused at her suggestion and continued walking even as the fog blocked Niña's sight and she was unable to see anything around her.

Niña listened closely for the other's steps and heard them in front of her so she ran ahead. Hoping to meet them as she ran. The fog then quickly dissipates and the girl cheered happily.

"You're right, Robin! The fog disappear-" She looked around to see none of them near her. But weren't they just in front of me…? Her stomach started to twist uncomfortably. No, no, no, no… first, I got dragged into an anime world which I have no idea what the name is then this happens!? I'm too young to die…! She thought as tears run down her cheeks.

*Present*

And here she was… still lost in this damn eerie forest where everything looks like it's about to attack her in the most horrible ways possible. Okay, she's a coward so what? She hates the things that goes boo in the dark and this had to be the most horrible situation she had to be in! She should've stayed at the ship…!

"Woof, woof!" The girl blinked and looked down to see her brown-furred pitbull looking at her with his bright greenish brown eyes. His tail wagged happily and his tongue hung out of his mouth.

"Thunder, what are you doing here?" She wondered and knelt down to pick her pet dog up in her arms, but he instantly darted away between her legs. "Hey…!" She quickly followed her dog ignoring the branches and thorns piercing through her jeans and clothe on her arms, intent on getting her dog.

A couple of minutes later, she lost sight of Thunder, but she found herself in a clearing with a weird large flat stone in the middle; it stood out from the green grass with its rotting vines growing on the brown, cracked stone. Niña panted, sweat visibly rolling down her temple as she looked around the clearing for her dog, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to climb up the rather tall stone, thinking that maybe she could see at a higher perspective. But it was deemed worthless because she barely saw anything even as she stood from the stone. The thickly dense forest obscured the view even from above. She sighed and was about to go down when she slipped and fell onto the center of the stone. Before a moan of pain could escape her throat, a bright white light flashed from her body.

* * *

Robin's POV

Heavy rumbles shook the earth we were standing on and I held onto the tree for support.

"Robin, what's going on with Kathrine?!" Shouted Luffy and he tried to stretch his arms to reach for Kathrine, but nothing happened. For some reason, our devil fruits stopped working. I tried to summon hands to throw the glowing Kathrine on the cracking altar, but it only made me feel nauseous. Was this part of the prophecy? It wasn't written in the stories that this would happen.

When Kathrine said there was fog, I knew that the prophecy is happening. She is the weapon that would destroy the world. I should've stopped her from getting on the altar, but curiosity got the best of me. Now, we would suffer the consequences.

My head whipped to Luffy and Zoro and I said, "We need to get back to the ship! The island's going to sink!" Their eyes widened in disbelief.

Luffy looked over at Kathrine. "We're not leaving without Kathrine! We can't just leave her there…!" His brows furrowed in concern and irritation. Most likely, he was blaming himself for what just happened. I knew from heart that when my captain was like this, he wouldn't stop until we could save Kathrine. But exactly how could we help her? I feared that the light would kill us; it was that same light that rendered our devil fruits useless.

The rumbling was stronger now, almost shaking the very island to the core. Large cracks start to appear as Kathrine's body floated up into the air, the light getting bright and brighter when her body came ever so closer up to the moon. The altar had completely broken, only leaving debris and rubble in its wake.

"We have to help her!" Came Luffy's desperate cry, but we couldn't move. The light making us fall to the ground on our knees. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Robin! Zoro! Kathrine!" Luffy's voice was the last thing I heard before everything turned black.

* * *

*At Mariejois*

Lakes Ea felt the strong resolve she built in her spirit start to crumble away. _Impossibe_ , she thought, _utterly impossible_. Horror and panic filled her very being as she shuffled away from the opened door and down the dreary hallway, empty of life. Tears brimmed in her eyes and she struggled to keep herself from falling to the ground.

 _"We've just received reports that the island where he was imprisoned was destroyed. Bodies were mutilated and mangled, internal organs gone. It's the same as ten years ago."_ Hearing those words come out easily from a marine soldier sickened her to the very core. Not only that though, what made her shake and pale in color is the fact that he was back. That that monster is back.

"MOMMY!" The tears overflowed out of her eyes and she leaned on the wall for support. Her left hand covered her mouth to keep her from vomiting. She could still remember it as clear as day, the death of her beloved daughter. The other person who made her believe that the world was good, that no matter what happens, she could still smile even under times of hardships or horror.

That same person died because of that monster. Ragged breaths escaped her throat and she quickly wiped away her tears with her other hand. Ea had to remain strong. Even if that monster was back, the current marine fleet admiral would defeat him like before, but what terrified her was…

What if even Akainu could not stop that monster?

The thought chilled her to the very core. A memory resurfaces from the dark depths of her mind and she quickly shakes her head. She won't remember it. She didn't want to see it again.

She didn't want to see her dead daughter's face.

Ea took a deep breath before pushing herself off of the wall. The tears were now dry, but her eyes puffed red from them. She began walking confidently down the hall back to her quarters with her head down to avoid suspicion. But even that couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

* * *

Author's POV

*In a Different World*

"When is she going to wake up?"

"Maybe if you kiss her, her eyes would open like in Sleeping Beauty?"

"She'll probably be in a comatose for eternity and we have no choice but to give away her organs."

"UGH, you aren't helping at all, Robin!"

"Father…I mean, the doctor said that there's a chance she won't wake up at all…"

"Don't say that, she will wake up! Right, Zoro?" The green haired man looked away from the window at the sound of his name and towards the girl lying on the hospital bed. If it weren't for the machines and tubes sticking to her, she would look like she was only sleeping.

"…" He shrugged and looked back out the window. The guy who asked the green haired man sighed and looked over at the sleeping girl, concern swirling in his eyes.

"We shouldn't have let Zoro drive…"

"OI!"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think about it! Bye-bye for now**_

 _ **~Star**_


	6. Author's Note

Hello, guys. I'm sincerely sorry for not being active for like a year ;-; My laptop died and my dad just recently bought me a new one. And with school always chasing my back, I didn't have the time to write. I'll be writing from time to time with my hectic schedule so please don't expect too much from me. I still have a lot of catching up to do especially with the amount of stories I wrote in which I need to update them all, but I'll be taking one step at a time so my brain won't get all jumbled. And to those who still reads this, please, I need help. I'm in a constant writer's block and it would be awesome if any of you readers would suggest an idea. Please? Thank you and again, I'm sorry.


End file.
